MC95 Aether-class Battle Carrier
The MC95 Aether-class Battle Carrier is the next in line of heavy combat vessels designed by the Mon Calamari. It is meant to compete with the Divinity Class Star Destroyer as a front line command ship. The vessel is more compact and faster, with its weapons grouped up titer for more concentrated fire. The Aether-class also brakes several bench marks for the Mon Calamari Shipyards. It will be to date the largest ship they plan to be mass producing. History The MC-95 has a short history, before it was developed into the vessel it is now, it was at first going to be the next in line of highly advanced heavy combat cruisers commissioned by the New Republic. Even then it was planned to have a hybrid appearance, reflecting on REC's Defender series of destroyers to give the fleets the ships served in a more uniform look. But due to a long design phase, Damage taken during the Chevron attack on Dac, the need to replace and repair ships lost during that battle, and finally budget cuts, the project was postponed until further notice. The project was picked up again and significantly changed when Miranda Moonbeam noticed the prototype and started to fund the project. She suggested that the project be modified to fit the role they wanted it for, but make use of ready made, well-established technology. She made the demand that Starlight Star Drives be brought in on the project as that company had a solid record of designing "advanced ships" without developing new technologies. The idea was supported and the demand was met, the prototype was move back into a freshly rebuilt construction bay and work was resumed. All this was then called Project Hydra, both due to the three heads of industry that were part of this, and the fact that the ship would make use of a plethora of technology from across the galaxy. The re-envisioned design would use a new concept that many large scale ship production companies wouldn't even consider, Lateral Thinking with Withered Technology. Which basically means using existing, cheap, well-established technology, and use it in new ways, to introduce a new, innovative vessel at a reduced price both in ordering a vessel but also long term maintaining. This also allows for these vessels to be built quicker then other similar vessels due to the over abundance of ready to use parts. The finished product was an overwhelming success, the vessel was more then a match for other ships in the same weight class. The hybrid design scheme was further developed on to create overlapping structures and armor plating, giving the vessel a very impressive hull strength and protection with out the need of expensive armor alloys. The hangers and bays were massive and could be configured to hold over 800 craft. They are well protected from oncoming fire by facing each other, mid ship where the vessel has a massive opening. This massive opening allows for quick launching and recovering of craft during combat. Over sized primary and secondary engines allowed the ship to be faster and more maneuverable then the competition. The addition of the Proton Beam Projectors and Hyper-Velocity Cannon was to give the ship a tactical "artillery" function in fleet engagements and to counter any enemy super weapons that may be encountered. Its currently unknown if the New Republic will order ships of this design as it doesn't necessary follow the New Class Modernization Program, the addition of powerful weapons that can be considered as WMDs (which is typically frowned on by the New Republic) and was funded by an outside party. Category:Command Ships Category:Carriers Category:Battleships Category:Mon Cal Ships